percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:EvanescenceLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ia.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kakki10 (Talk) 16:52, February 13, 2011 welcome to the wiki! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 00:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If you read my story as far as it has been yeah. Alright but Tsumi is a work in progress and i'm currently having writer's block on their trip to Wisconsin but yeah as long as you give me credit to Tsumi and my other characters. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) did you make ur avatars in eloui? can link me where you did it? thanks -- λύνα σίλβερ 04:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry bout that.ill ask next time.Selene-daughter of aphrodite 17:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite can u make me one please?Selene-daughter of aphrodite 17:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite eye color:black or white (usally white) Hair color:black (wavy black hair i always cover my ears) background:black Tshirt:the side shirt (black please) Fingers:the peace sign Black nail polish,black lipstick,i have a percing under my lip,black eyeshadow,guess thats it Selene-daughter of aphrodite 22:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite sure why not.thnxsSelene-daughter of aphrodite 23:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite its awesoeme.THANXS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I just dont know how to make them,thnxs Miss.LoverSelene-daughter of aphrodite 23:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite FACE YOUR MANGA and LUNAII :D -- λύνα σίλβερ 10:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took time for me to reply. But for the... avatar? Those are called Mangatars. You need to go to Faceyourmanga.com.Nicole Bloor 23:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i am writing 2 collabs...the prine of time and the prince of the sea.....check them out[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 23:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait, how is Athena your grandmother if you are a Daughter of Hades? She's your cousin if you check the Greek god family tree. Illoras 00:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Now that is really cool. Hey, that gives me an idea on a new fanfiction... Illoras 04:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) My New Fanfic My new Fanfiction About the last message about the fanfic, it's called the demigod line. Come check it out, the prologue's out. Hands off, I'm justIlloras 01:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hey, I was just reading your stories and have decided that I love chu XD I was wondering if at some point in time you wanted to collab with me or something? [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ]][[User Talk:Lenobia|'''Rada Rada >:}]] 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, friend! Wazzup guuurrrll?! Sorry, I was working late and I notcied ur name and.... well I couldn't help but click x3 So, I started reading one of ur stories and it's cool. Check me out if ya wants to. L8r. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey :) I like making covers and so, if you want to have a new one, you can ask me :) btw, i'm waiting for Immortal Girlz --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Congratulations! You are the user of the month! Please answer the following questions for the User of the Month Interview. 1. How long have you been on this wiki? 2. What do you love about this wiki? 3. Why did you join? 4. Any advice for new users? 5. Do you have a favorite character to write about? If so, who and why? [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 00:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulation on being User of the Month! You have been granted rollback rights for your time in this position. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 19:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor Long ago, Evan, you promised to be part of one of my stories. Now, the Bane of Olympus is being created. Nolan Swift has said that he is ready to take on the quest as well. Now, I am asking if you too are ready to take on this quest. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 19:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It is time, Evan. Come, Look up the Bane of Olympus and write chapter three. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 19:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC)